


Melethron

by silvertrails



Series: A Creature of Two Worlds [14]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Glorfindel and Elladan speak about what's going on between them.





	Melethron

**Melethron  
** By CC  
January, 2008 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. The year is TA 241. 

25 Fluffy Fics 15: Birthday

50 Passages 11: The chamber was filled with a soft light; its walls were green and silver and its roof of gold. 

Fanfic 100 Prompt 003: Ends

* * *

Elladan opened his eyes, slowly, lazily, and smiled when he saw Elrohir sleeping beside him. They didn't share sleeping quarters anymore, but sometimes, whenever they felt the need for closeness, they would share a room again. They were in Elrohir's bedroom this time, and the younger twin was still asleep, a peaceful expression on his face. Elladan smiled, and reached to smooth his twin's sleep-tousled hair before turning his eyes to the window. 

The day was warm, and the scent of elanor and niphredil was all around. Elladan could see a bird busy with her little ones, their chirps silenced as she fed each one of them. Elladan grinned, thinking of his new sister, Arwen. Celebrían had borne a tiny elfling with soft dark hair and vivacious grey eyes on the previous night. Everyone was delighted with the new member of the family. There had been children in the house before, descendants of Elros' line fostered by Elrond in the hopes one of them would gather the strength of Men around him and defeat the darkness. Elladan had seen them grow, leave the vale to guide their people, and die. He had never seen them as babies... 

Elrohir had been awake all night, while Elladan had blissfully dozed on the settee in their parents' receiving quarters. The family had been at the dining hall when Celebrían announced that the birth was imminent and, to Elladan's amusement, Glorfindel had frozen, and sat there immobile, eyes wide. Once the baby was born, Erestor had gently teased Glorfindel about the same thing happening in Gondolin, but the dark-haired elf had refused to say more when Elrohir had asked about it. 

Elladan gathered Elrohir close, and sank into the mental link he shared with his brother, carefully making himself more comfortable on the bed. His thoughts turned to Glorfindel and to that night, long ago, when the blond elf found him near the pond. 

They had returned home in comfortable silence, and Elladan had gone to sleep after checking on his twin. He had dreamed of kissing Glorfindel, and the next morning he had woken early, anxious to see the older elf again. Glorfindel had been at the table, with Erestor and Gildor, but he had acted as if nothing had happened between them. Not a word, not even a look... After a few days Elladan had left the house with Elrohir and their mother, heading to Lothlórien. When he came back, Glorfindel had already left with Gildor's company. 

Elladan had been heartbroken, and tried to forget Glorfindel in the arms of ellons and elleths alike, but it had not worked. Decades later, when Glorfindel came back and asked Elrond's leave to stay in Imladris again, Elladan realized that the moment to acknowledge their feelings would come soon. 

Elrohir stirred and moved closer, shaking Elladan out of his musings. It was probably time for breakfast, but after having a nightmare Elrohir needed his rest. It would be better to... Elladan stilled when a sudden awareness washed over him like a warm tide of water. Glorfindel was close, very close. Carefully leaving the bed, Elladan wrapped the covers around his brother’s body. After closing the door of Elrohir's bedroom, Elladan passed through the common area between their sleeping quarters and reached his own. Glorfindel was there, dressed in dark blue breeches and a simple white tunic, his hair held back by a single braid. 

"You came," Elladan said. 

Glorfindel nodded. "It is time we speak about it, Dan," he said softly. "This situation between us, it is time it comes to and end." 

"And what do you mean, and end, Glorfindel?" Elladan asked, moving closer. "Will you listen to me now? Will you allow this secret we have to be known by everyone? Or do you intend to ignore it and cut it out from your heart?" 

"I cannot cut it out from my heart, Dan," Glorfindel said quietly. "But I know not if we should start something that might be doomed to end." 

Elladan frowned. "Why do you think that?" 

"Because you are young, and you have yet to taste life. Even with my fractured memories, even if I my rebirth makes this body younger than my mind, I have lived long, through good and hard times, while you are about to start your path. I cannot rob you of that, Elladan." 

"Do you believe my youth makes my heart fickle?" Elladan demanded. "Do you not believe me capable of compromise? You left me alone after that night, Glorfindel. You refused to acknowledge these feelings... It was you who acted like a young elf, not I!" 

Glorfindel sighed softly. "No, Dan, I do not believe your heart is fickle. I did what I believed was better for both. I know that you love me, but I also know that love is something different for someone as young as you. This is your first time, while I have loved others. For you love is new and marvelous, while for me it is the last stage of a long search. I want you to come to me freely, and only once you are old enough to understand this." 

"I know what I want," Elladan said angrily. "It is you who has doubts about your feelings. It is you who cannot deal with this. I care not about the past. I love you, Glorfindel, but maybe you do not feel the same for me." 

"I do love you, Dan," Glorfindel said quietly. "But I want you to be completely certain that you want this. I will wait for you to be ready." The blond elf made to leave, but Elladan grabbed his arm. 

"Wait," he said, and to his surprise Glorfindel complied. Elladan moved closer and framing Glorfindel's face, he kissed the blond elf deeply. Warmth turned into heat, and Elladan found himself falling into a spiral of light and color. He would have lost himself if strong arms had not held him close, not letting go until the world settled around him again. 

"I love you," Elladan said, trembling. "I will think about your words, but this is not the end of our conversation, Glorfindel." 

The blond elf nodded, and the hand that reached out to smooth Elladan's hair was trembling as well. "I will be looking forward to it, Dan," Glorfindel whispered. "I am yours, when you are ready to have me." 

Elladan made no answer, and he watched Glorfindel leave, thinking of the vision he'd had the day the blond elf came back to Imladris. Elladan had seen a chamber filled with a soft light; its walls green and silver with a roof of gold. He had stood at the entrance of that chamber, and the one waiting there for him had no face, but his hair was golden. 

"I will have you, Glorfindel," Elladan whispered. "I will wait for you to be ready, because I know I am. You will be mine forever."


End file.
